1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to frequency translation, and applications of same, such as, but not limited to wireless local area networks (WLANs).
2. Related Art
Various communication components exist for performing frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, and filtering in the area of wireless local area networks (WLANs). Also, schemes exist for signal reception in the face of potential jamming signals.